


Drabble sentence Meme

by yoailover4lyfe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, F/M, one sentence meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoailover4lyfe/pseuds/yoailover4lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence drabble meme<br/>fandom: tokyo ghoul<br/>pairing; akiramon (amon x akira)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble sentence Meme

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its not long, I wanted to write a few short drabbles until i feel I got a hang of this pairing to try writing an actual fanfic someday. 
> 
> if you like please comment/kudos it, greatly appreciated !

10 sentence meme  
One sentence per genre for a paring  
Fandom; Tokyo ghoul  
Pairing: Akiramon (Amonx Akira)

 

Angst  
Akira’ s heart knew too well never to get close to him; he will always have a special place for Harima and it shatters her every time, but it was too late.

Au  
“I need your assistance, I hear you’re the best defense layer there is and I want you to bust me out of this alleged charge”, Akira spoke the man in front of her, whom mouth agape and couldn’t believe the the sight of Japan’s most powerful mob boss requesting his services. 

Crack  
It all started with some strange brownies that Hide brought one time, little did they know it was the only time they would spend quality time while munching on some cheetos.

Future fic  
Akira spoke out loud while gazing at her engagement ring, “ I do find the name akira amon to be silly don’t you think’, Amon stated while hugging her back sweetly, “ I think it suits you just as well as my wife”. 

First time  
When both their lips collided and perfectly molded like experiences lovers; both assumed they had they had their firsts, but little did they know they were each others’ first time. 

Fluff  
Every cat related thing Amon sees he can’t stop thinking about her, and every chance he gets he would get her another charm for Akira to look fondly at when he’s not present at work. 

Humour  
Amon at times did not appreciate being the butt end of her relenting teasing, but looking at her smile makes him reconsider his options. 

Hurt/comfort  
“I’m so sorry” Amon would repeat this phrase over and over again as he held a drunken Akira, whose face was red and tears about to overflow, who only spat out hateful comments which only bruised his guilty conscious even more. 

Smut  
His thrusting was rough and ragged, almost restless as he drove her closer to her climax, the woman responded with her pleas and begs as crossed her legs tighter around his waist; while dragging her nails on his back, leaving marks that will show the next morning.

Ust (unresolved sexual tension)  
Any so called-causal touches that Amon receive from Akira burns him with excitement at the same time as Akira’s body shudders with pleasure as his eyes gazes towards her.


End file.
